The Choice
by LadyforAsh
Summary: What happened to Spike after the Series Finale?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Choice 1/3 Rating: PG Spoilers: Season Finale Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After the dust cleared, he opened his eyes and found himself sprawled on the floor in an underground cavern. It was when he pulled himself up to a sitting position that he saw them. They appeared to be one man and one woman, dressed in white robes with gold piping. They were smiling down at him. Without opening their mouths to speak, he heard their voices in unison ringing inside his head. "Welcome, William the Bloody."  
  
He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, and smirked at them? "The Powers that Be, I presume?" They nodded.  
  
"So, am I dead then? Is this heaven or hell? It must be hell, because I can't imagine they'd take me in heaven." He jumped up to stand before them.  
  
It seemed to be the man that spoke inside his head. "You are not in heaven or hell. Call it limbo, if you must."  
  
"So I am dead then?"  
  
"Your life no longer exists as it did before, so in that sense, yes, you are dead."  
  
Spike remembered everything, how his soul sung and burned within him. How glorious it felt. Yes, there had been pain, but all of that had been overshadowed by the pulsing of his soul. And Buffy had held his hand. She had said she loved him. He knew she didn't, of course, at least not in the way he had yearned for. But she had said it, and that was something.  
  
"Tell me, did we win? Is the Slayer??? The Slayers, are they well, and did they defeat the First?"  
  
The Powers that Be were becoming impatient with his questioning, but they proceeded to answer him. They owed him that much. "The First was defeated. Your mission was successful, and the Slayer is well. Not all survived, but your Slayer is well."  
  
Spike smiled at that. It gave him peace to know she was safe, and that they had indeed defeated the First. "So, now what?"  
  
"Because of your loyal service to the Slayer, and your part in defeating the First, we are here to grant you a chance at redemption."  
  
Spike was confused. A chance at redemption? Wasn't that what the whole battle was for? Didn't he already win that war? He had his bloody soul already, fought and won it honorably, and used it in compilation with the amulet that still hung around his neck to fry all those Ubervamps. Hadn't he done enough?  
  
The Powers could read his mind. "You did that for her. You did all of that for selfish reasons."  
  
"In the beginning perhaps," Spike argued, "but not in the end!" He pulled the amulet from around his neck and held it out towards them. "That's not what this was about."  
  
This time it was the woman that spoke to him. "There is great debate about you, vampire. Did you receive your soul because you asked for it, or because the Demon forced it upon you instead of removing your chip? NO," she silenced his interruption, "Do not answer now with words."  
  
She took the amulet from his outstretched hand and hid it beneath her robes. Then her powerful gaze bore into him, and he had to bow his head and look down to avoid it's strength.  
  
"The debate will end here and now. It's your choice now, William."  
  
"My choice? What? What the hell am I choosing?"  
  
She ignored his questions with a wave of her hand, as if batting away a pesky fly in her face. "It's your choice now, William. The choice will determine your true destiny, and your true character will only then be revealed."  
  
Then the man stepped between Spike and the woman. Spike was relieved to look into his kind and patient face, unlike the hardness of the female's pointed gaze. "It's simple really," he said. "Look back on your life in the last five years. If you could change anything in the past, if you could have made a different choice, what would it have been? Think before you answer."  
  
In the last five years? That was easy for him. He would have died for her. He would have prevented her from jumping in order to close the portal, and relieve Dawn as the Key. Again The Powers penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"No, that is not a choice, for you had already chosen that path. It just wasn't meant to be. You had already chosen to do whatever you had to do to save her, and her sister. But you failed."  
  
"Well, do you have to be so bloody blunt about it?" Spike grimaced, and tears sprang up in the back of his eyes. But he refused to cry. Not in front of them. He swallowed down the pain in his throat, and shut out the memories of that awful time. "I would choose nothing different." He began, and then a thought came rushing in. He tilted his head in contemplation before turning his gaze onto the woman again. "May I give the choice to another?"  
  
The man was surprised and gasped, but the woman only smiled as if she knew and had believed in him from the beginning. She nodded her assent. "Your choice has been granted." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Choice 2/3 Rating: PG Spoilers: Season Finale Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy could not remember the last time she had been so tired. She felt like she hadn't slept in years. And that long bus ride sure hadn't helped any.  
  
Giles had taken over the driving since Wood was in no shape to continue. Faith cradled Wood in her arms, and many of the potentials held each other on the long drive to LA. It had been decided by all to take the bus to Angel's hotel. They all needed to regroup, rest, and get well. No one remembered who's idea it was to go to Angel, but none argued. It seemed the most logical place. By the time they had arrived it was evening, and three more potentials had died. Wood was not in great shape either. Giles drove the bus straight to the emergency room at the first hospital he could find.  
  
Angel had been more than relieved when Buffy had phoned with their victory news, but the celebration was tempered in taking care of the injured. After the injured were safe and sound in their hospital rooms, everyone else arrived at the hotel. They all had been assigned their own room, and the telling of the battle and blood loss would be saved for the morning. Right now they all needed sleep. Buffy was out before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
She saw Spike in her dream. She was sitting at the fountain in the sunshine behind Giles' old apartment. She moved her fingers in the water, swirling little funnels around it's surface. It was peaceful and quiet, and she was enjoying the lazy summer afternoon. It seemed perfectly natural for Spike to come and sit beside her.  
  
"Hello, luv." He smiled at her. She returned his smile, content in her water play.  
  
"Buffy, I have something for you." She turned and smiled at him again. "What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I get to grant you one wish. Any wish." He looked so sincere. She took her hand out of the water and held her fingers over his face, dripping water onto his nose. She laughed as he batted her hand away.  
  
"I'm serious, Slayer. Listen to me for once."  
  
"A wish? Any wish?" She chuckled at his joke, until she realized he was quite serious.  
  
He reached out and held both her hands gently between them. "Buffy, I'm here to give you the choice.The Powers that Be have granted me this. You get to change one thing in your life. A time when you made the wrong choice, you can now make it right."  
  
She looked at him, perplexed. "Spike, have you been drinking?" She leaned in to smell his breath, but he pushed her back, exasperated by her.  
  
He held her tightly to him. "Buffy, I'm gone, remember? But they've sent me back to you in your dream, so I can ask you to choose. Please, listen to me, and think. If you could change one thing in your life in the last few years, what would you change?"  
  
He studied her face intently as she thought. There were so many things she could choose. She could change so many things to prevent hurting her friends, and her family. She could have never been with Angel. That would have prevented him from turning into Angelus. Looking back, she could have changed something in her dealings with Glory, to avoid having to climb that tower, and die. She looked into Spike's face, and he saw her considering how she could have changed ever being with him. He did not drop his unwavering gaze however. It was her choice to make.  
  
Then she thought of her mom. Was there something she could have done to prevent her death? She thought of all the people that had died when she had failed, especially in the last few months. Xander's eye, Anya's death, Willow's delving into the black magics. Slamming the door in her Watcher's face. Is there anything she could have done to have prevented so much pain?  
  
Lastly she remembered Kendra and thought of Faith. She had done so many things she now regretted when it came to her relationship with Faith. Thinking of them is what made her decision come to light. This choice would not take away a lot of pain, nor death. Some dark roads would still be traveled. But the ending could be so much better for her family, for her friends, and for herself.  
  
Spike saw the decision in her face. "You've decided then?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
The Powers that Be echoed in their heads as one. "It is done." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Choice 3/3 Rating: PG Spoilers: Season Finale Feedback: Yes, please  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Willow threw open the library doors startling the group gathered at the center table. "We got a letter from Buffy today!" She exclaimed, a smile bursting on her face.  
  
The others eagerly beckoned her to a seat. They relished the few letters that Buffy sent. She always mailed them to Willow, knowing that she would share them with the entire group. Buffy had been gone for five years now, and much had changed in Sunnydale since that fateful day she had to kill Angel. They had graduated from high school, but all still met as frequently as they could in their old meeting place, which was easy to do since Giles was still the current high school librarian. Xander now owned his own construction company, and Cordelia, his girlfriend again after many trials and tribulations, was his office manager. He couldn't have done it without her. She was surprisingly savvy. Willow was now teaching computers at UC Sunnydale, and seemed content in her single life. Oz had left their senior year, breaking her heart. Since Buffy was gone too, Willow had spent a lot of her time helping Giles and Faith research demons. Computers had been more helpful than Giles had ever thought possible, and Willow had saved them by finding some remote item online more times than they could count. They were still the Scooby gang, entangled in the Hellmouth's activities, bound to Giles the Watcher, and Faith the Slayer. Buffy had brought them all together, but the work kept them strong and loyal.  
  
Willow glanced at all of her close friends as she opened Buffy's pink envelope. It was addressed to her, but she knew it was for all of them: Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Faith.  
  
"Hurry up Will! What does the Buffster have to say?"  
  
"Shush, Xand. I'm going, I'm going." She smiled at him and started to read.  
  
Dear Gang,  
  
I know it has been awhile since my last letter, but with being pregnant and all, I'm sure you can understand. Well, maybe you can't, but deal with it! Ha Ha. Poor James. I think he is as relieved as me to have our son born. No more hormonal cranky wife kicking him out of bed at three in the morning to make an ice cream run. Now, of course, we are both up at three with our son.  
  
I wish we could have named our son after all of you that are so dear to my heart, but some of you will have to wait for the next baby. I can't believe I'm contemplating another after just delivering this one! I think the Slayer strength actually made the contractions worse!  
  
Faith shuddered at that thought. "No babies for me, ever. Nada. Zip. I'm five by five just the way I am, thank you very much."  
  
Giles smiled at her, but Cordelia frowned at the interruption.  
  
Our son could not be more perfect. We named him William Giles Hampton.  
  
"Oooh, Giles, he has your name!" Willow smiled at him fondly.  
  
"Yes, well, er, it is a fine name indeed." Giles blushed and began to vigorously rub and clean his glasses.  
  
He is the cutest little boy you could ever see. I'm sure all mothers think that way about their baby, but I am serious when I tell you that everyone just melts when they look at him. He has James' blonde white hair, and the fairest skin. He also has the strangest mark over his left eyebrow. The doctor said it was a birthmark, but it looks more like a scar to me. The doctor promised me it was nothing to worry about, and little William seems just fine. I'm sure you all will research it, but I assure you, he is fine and healthy.  
  
You probably are wondering how we came up with the name William. Well, the name came to me in a dream. Remember my last prophetic dream? I'll never forget it. It is still so vivid in my mind. Of course, it was then that I met my husband James, so that in itself makes it memorable. I had been at the bus stop, waiting to come back to Sunnydale, when I fell asleep on the bench. I dreamed of my return, and what awful things would happen. Mom had died, and I could do nothing. I had a sister that I had to protect, and I had to die. Oh, and Will, you were gay, did I ever tell you that?  
  
Xander burst out laughing. "Willow? Gay? Our Willow?" His laughter was silenced by a glare from Willow. "And what would be wrong with that, Xander?" She glared at him.  
  
"Uh, nothing, nothing." He motioned for her to go on with Buffy's letter. Willow glared at him a few more seconds for good measure, and then proceeded.  
  
There were many more awful things that happened, but the one thing that changed everything was when William.not my son, but this other William.came to me in the dream. He reminded me that when I had died by the hands of the Master, that Kendra had been called. Now that Kendra had been killed by Dru, Faith would be called. I could be free, he had said. He showed me what would happen if I did return. Not only would all of those awful things happen to us, but Faith would be dealt a bad hand too. But by staying away from Sunnydale, I was freeing Faith to be the true Slayer that she could be, and Giles would be free to watch her. I remember that first letter I wrote to you all. It had been so hard to write. But I had to make you all understand that it was best for us all for me to stay away. Now we all know that things turned out better than that dream ever could.  
  
Faith, you are the best Slayer that ever was, and I am so proud of you. I know Giles is too.  
  
Faith blushed. The group could see she was truly moved by Buffy's words. Giles squeezed her shoulder and nodded his head to show he agreed with his old Slayer.  
  
Willow continued reading.  
  
And you are stronger and successful because of everyone in your group. Willow has saved you all countless times, you have told me, due to her research. And Xander and Cordelia are always steadfast and loyal. I know that if I were there, things would have been different, and I don't think better for any of us. I'm sorry I had to leave the way I did, but I know now it was the right thing to do. William told me so, and he was right.  
  
My mother is doing great. Her gallery here is always making the fancy magazine articles. Coming here has made us all blossom and grow like Sunnydale never could. I'm sorry I left all my burdens there behind, but I know that you are much more successful there without me.  
  
I awakened from that bench in the bus terminal to find James had covered me with his jacket. He was a comforting stranger then, but he made me feel safe. He still does today. Maybe part of me is selfish, but I know that if I had gotten on that bus, things would have gone from bad to worse. Perhaps you'll never understand, but my dreams have come true before. My mom would have died. I would have hurt and betrayed all of you. I would have died. Faith would have turned bad. Instead of defeating the Mayor before he could ever Ascend, in my dream Faith, you were his partner. I know that sounds ridiculous now, but my being there would have caused it to happen. I just know it. But for whatever reason, whatever Power that is out there, gave me William as a guide, and he showed me the right path.  
  
I pray my son, William Giles, will be as blessed in his life as I am in mine with friends such as you.  
  
I'll write again as soon as I can.  
  
Love, Buffy Hampton  
  
The group was quiet for a bit, absorbing her news.  
  
Willow was the first to speak. "She is right, you know. Her dreams did often seem prophetic."  
  
Giles agreed. "Yes, indeed." He turned and looked at Faith. He couldn't imagine her ever being evil, but weirder things in life had occurred before.  
  
"She mentioned that William before, in her first letter. Did you ever find out who he was Giles?" Faith asked her Watcher.  
  
Giles stood up from the table and paced around the room. His library, tons of books, yet he had never found the answer to who William was. He shook his head. "I guess we'll just have to think of him as her Guardian Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
William walked through the park, a poetry book tucked into his back pocket. He passed a man in a black leather duster, and it made the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He didn't remember his past, and knew nothing of Spike.  
  
His thoughts that day were of his mother. He missed her terribly, but she had insisted on his Oxford education. And his father always supported his mother. They were a close and loving family.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a soccer ball rolling on the grass towards his feet. "Hey Hampton," yelled a young chap across the path. "Mind chucking the ball back". William smiled and kicked the ball back to the man. "Care to join us for a bit, mate?" William smiled and removed his shirt. He was an educated man, a reader, but there was something about Sport that got his blood boiling. And he liked to win. He joined the men in their game, reminding himself to phone his mother tomorrow. Mustn't leave Buffy Hampton waiting!  
  
The End 


End file.
